Rumored Kiss
by AboveAllHieghts
Summary: Neji just wanted peace and quiet. Naruto wanted to get his point across. Neither expected to have a rumor going around that they kissed.


**A/N: -**I had the urge to write a one-shot after seeing this watch?v=688e16wS-qs&feature=related on YouTube. It's based off of Mello and Near from Death Note but I switched it up a bit so it's NejixNaru instead of MellxNear. **-**

**Rumored Kiss**

"Neji!" Naruto shouted out as he rounded the corner into their first class room. His blonde hair a bit more ruffled than normal and there was a faint tint of red to his cheeks. Many would of thought he looked as if he had just the best sex ever; however that was quickly proven wrong by the fact many students lingering outside saw the blonde running all the way to the school without stopping (he had rushed after reading an e-mail from his history project partner); and the small fact that he was still a virgin; more so due to being only being 13 years old.

Once he caught his breath, Naruto pushed away from the doorway as his clear sky blue eyes roamed about the nearly empty room for the dark raven haired boy he was looking for. Almost always Neji was the first to class. Nobody was sure why but none bother to ask because they would go completely ignored. The only people who ever got a reaction from the dark haired boy was Lee, Kakashi their homeroom teacher(mainly due to the perverted indo's that left the man's mouth) and the blonde, Naruto; who just spotted his partner for history class sitting at his usual desk in the back beside the window.

Not wasting any time at all the young blonde quickly marched up to the other boy, his tan hands slamming down the smooth desk as he leaned his body forward a bit to make sure he wouldn't go ignored. It was at this point when the three lingers students decided to leave not wanting to get caught in Naruto's rather explosive rant which many knew and bore witness to countless times before.

Neji turned his head faintly to the side when he heard his name being shouted glanced to the owner of the voice for barely a second before returning his gaze out the window. There was a reason why he came to school so early; for peace and quiet before he had to spend the next eight hours around talkative people. However it seemed today that was not meant to be for the blonde, known as Naruto Uzimaki was stilling going off about some project. Of course Neji knew what the other was talking about but felt no need to respond. After all he explained it quite simply and clearly in the e-mail he sent.

"I don't plan to do this project in the way you said!" Naruto exclaimed with another slam of his hands against the Neji's desk, only this time it wasn't as hard our loud. "We'll do it my way, UNDERSTOOD?"

Neji was not in the mood to deal with this much noise so soon but hell if he was going to stoop to the blonde's level. He was a Hyuuga after all. With a light sigh, he turned his lavender-white eyes to the demanding boy standing beside him with a blank expression upon his face. He simply stared at the other for a few moments until he was sure that he would not interrupted before speaking. "Naruto, I'm just saying that we should listen to what each of us has to suggest…"

"-No. You're just being subtle and trying for us to end up doing what you want!" Naruto quickly interrupted with a growl as he shoved his face closer to get his point across. He wasn't going to back down from this.

Neji mentally sighed at the explosive blonde, his thought of asking for a partner passed the forefront of his mind. He would do it if wasn't for the fact that their assignment due date was tomorrow. It wasn't even a big project either. It was simply, for a lack of a better word, troublesome.

During Neji's roaming thoughts and Naruto's glaring the two failed to notice the lack of personal space between them. It was only realized when Naruto had stepped onto something which ended up being the strap to Neji's messenger bag. He noticed that the edge of Neji's desk was pressing into his hips making him feel a dull ache. Neji took notice of their closeness when he was distracted from his thoughts by the sudden and small movement of his desk being pushed closer to him. Both pair of eyes glanced from the desk between them to each other.

Naruto suddenly felt awkward, his cheeks growing warm for reasons unknown to him. But regardless of how he was feeling toward their lack of space he wasn't going rear back because that, to him at least, would show that he was backing down or something. AND HE WAS NOT GOING TO LOOSE TO ANYTHING. Even if meant more trouble for him. At least he knew it was bothering the other boy too. Despite those two notions he couldn't help but notice the complete lack of expression upon Neji's face. '_Neji looks completely undisturbed…I shouldn't show any weakness myself!' _

Neji on the other hand had no such thoughts running through his mind. His only concern was to get the blonde to leave him alone so he could return to his last few moments of peace and quiet before class started. A small flicker of annoyance flashed across his eyes but it went unnoticed by Naruto.

"KYAA! NARUTO AND NEJI ARE KISSING!" A female voice shouted out in a startled voice.

The girl's voice caused both boys to turn their head toward the doorway where she stood. Neji simply blinked, seemly unaffected by her words. Why should he be when the comment was far from any truth. However, Naruto had swung around, his hands curling into a fits as he opened his mouth to shout back at the female student.

"WHAT THE HELL! We aren't kissing, STUPID!" At the start of Naruto's shout the girl had already bolted. '_Geez, she ran away…_' The blonde's attention returned to his history partner when he said;

"Let her think whatever. Does it matter?"

He blinked at hearing that from dark haired boy. Didn't Neji understand that she would go and tell everyone that she saw them…_kiss._ Unlike his classmate he very much cared about whatever roam by be spread about him. It could end up ruining some chance of his in the future. "It does matter, Neji." Naruto huffed. "Now that stupid girl will spread a ridiculous rumor and everyone will believe it! I hate rumors," He leaned back a bit, his arms coming up to cross over his chest. "-and you should too."

Neji stared at the blonde as he went on. Giving reasons as to why it mattered and yet not really giving reasons at all, becomes from how he saw it, it didn't matter neither way. Word would get around that some girl thought she saw them kiss it was the whole's pointed fingers against their word. And most would say they were just in denial anyways. Then again he, himself hated it when people would think was liar. So his brain came up with a rather thoughtless way to cure that. He unfolded his arms and lifted one of his hands to grip the blonde by the front of his shirt and meshed their lips to together for a short moment before pulling back, his arm returning to its previous potion.

"What the hell did you do that for, Neji?" Naruto who had was been surprised by the kiss was quick to take a step back, his right hand already rubbing his mouth as he demanded an answer from the still un-effected boy. Is there something wrong with him? He voice out this question. "Are you crazy?"

"You said you hated rumors. Now it's not a rumor anymore." Neji stated simply as he went back to staring out the window, completely dismissing the red faced blonde.

There was only one thought running through Naruto's mind as he stared at the back of Neji's head. '…_I seriously…want to kill this guy sometimes…'_, their conversation from before about the history project issue no longer on his mind. He moved away from Neji and took up his seat at his own desk which happened to be a few seats to the right, closer to the wall and enterance way to the classroom.

There was silence for a few moments before the mild chatter and footsteps of other students grew louder, singling that the bell for homeroom was about to sound. One student, a male who heard the rumor about Neji and Naruto walked over to his blonde fellow classmate and directed a question toward him. "Hey Naruto, is it true you kissed Neji?" His question was asked in a hushed tone since the teacher came in at the moment.

Naruto's reply; "Go die."


End file.
